Strength
by AngelWings14569
Summary: Bubbles Utomium's secret live unravels


Strength Chapter 1 Tatto

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended**

"Hey." I said sliding myself on Jake's lap infront of all his friends, as I hear them say "ooo."of something stupid. I'm in my junior year of high school, my sisters and I are 17 now. Jake and I dated last year, he was basicly my first everything and I mean _everything_. He broke up with me 6 months ago because he had some new found feelings for his best friend he knew since kindergarden, I understood and took it rather well. Well if you count crying and feeling depressed for a week as taking it well. After that we became friends and it's not at all akward as I thought it might. He flashed me that familiar grinish-smirk that makes him so much more hotter. He has raven black hair that has a short style with bangs, beautiful caramel-grey eyes, and cute button nose like mine but mine is 10 times cuter! "Yes, can I help you, Bea?" he asked me. "Can you give me a tatto?" I asked tilting my head to make me look cute as my golden-blonde hair falls, so he has no choise but to say yes. His dad owns a tatto shop in town and he is one of the artists. "Why would a sweet little thing like you need a tatto for?" he asked, I frowned and grew irritated as he referred to me as "sweet little thing", I hate that, it's all people think of me there is so much more to me than that.

I sighed irritably and got up "Ugh! Nevermind, I knew you wouldn't, forget I said anything." I said walking away, he cought my arm making me turn to look at him, "Hey, I didn't say I wouldn't do it. I just want to know why." he said, his eyes full of concern for me. "I need it, that's why. I think it would help me in my emotional state right now, I just need something to help get me though eventhough it's something as silly as a tatto saying one little word." I said. Hinting him about it's starting again and it already got to me. It meaning the bulling. I made the mistake of befriending the new girl at school last year, her name's Tiffany, and she successfully turned all of my friends against me by the end of the year, well not all my friends, my one friend, Claire stuck with me through thick and thin. Anyway Tiffany makes a living of making me the most miserable person in the world. She got to me so bad that I started cutting, and I started again. Let's just say she puts things in my head that I really wish she wouldn't. He looked at me, pursing his lips concidering, I can practically see the wheels turning in his head. "Alright, come by after school." he said, I got excited and flung my arms around his neck, hugging him and I'm on my tip toes. What? he's like 6ft and and inch, and I'm only 5ft and 6 inches. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said, he chuckled and pushed me off him a little "Alright, what do you want?" he asked, I reached in my back pocket and gave him a pice of white paper with my tatto design on it. It's the word strength, the "S" is a trebble cleff symbol and the rest is fancy cursaive, with vines comins out of the "S" and "H" meeting a lilly in the middle that's the color of magenta. I kissed him then walked away and I could tell he's watching me leave. I turn around and say smiling "Don't look at my butt." He laughs and still watches my butt. Ugh! Men.

At the end of the day I'm at my locker geting things I need for homework and stuff, so the usual. I have so many papers to neatly yet shove in my homework folder. I am orginized, honest. I keep a color code schedule and a planner for all my homework assignments, but I'm still in a hurry to get out of this place. 8 hours of school is way more than enough for me. I close my locker and put my lock on and walk down the hallway, as I push open the door and take my first step outside, I trip and fall face first on the concrete side walk. "Oops, my bad. Sorry Bubbles I hardly noticed you there."said a snotty annoying voice. I sit up and sigh "Ah, Tiffiny always a pleasure to see you. You know, today I said to myself that Tiffany giving me a bloody nose and a scab sure does make my day." I said sarcasicly holding my nose as blood gushes out. "That same humor never gets old."she says then steps over my body and walks away. I could have put my knee up and have her trip but that's not me, I'm not mean. Everytime I try to be mean I just feel bad and apologize to them later.

A shadow comes over to me "Hey, you alright?" a voice asks, a voice oddly familiar. I look up to see those familiar emerald green eyes and jet-black hair with that crooked smile that looks across between a sneer and a smile. Very creepy, but that is Butch Jojo. "Uh.. yeah I'm fine." I say standing up with his helping hand. "You don't really look fine, you need to see the nurse." he said guiding me back into the building. I stop him "Um.. that's not really necessary, I'll be fine. I gotta stop bleeding at some point, right?" I say grabing my backpack from him. He looks at me quizzically "Well if you say so." he said letting go of me and my back pack. I sling it over my shoulder, "Thanks." I said walking away. "Hey, do you need a ride?" he asks, "Um.. sure. But I'm not going home, I'm going to a friend house." I said. "Ok, I'll give you a lift." he said then patted his vehicle, which is a harley davidson motorcycle thats black and has green flames. I hesitate, "Are you sur thats safe?" I ask timid, he chuckled " 'Course it is, c'mon I don't bite.. anymore." he said grinning, I got a little freaked out. "Nah, c'mon totally safe, scouts honor." he said as he got on his bike, patted the back for me to sit. I sighed, he handed me a helmet and I got on, wraping my arms around his waist. I was expecting it to feel akward, wierd, out of place, creepy but thats not what I felt. It strangely felt natural to have my arms around him. I don't know if thats a good or a bad thing.

It's not that my sisters would banish me for hanging out with him, it's just we don't like them. They still are our counterparts and somewhat evil, but my sisters and I steered clear of them for years. When we turned 12 fighting got old and villains gave up, so we all live basic normal lives now. "Hold on tight, blue." he said then rode off. Butch dropped me off at _Stan's Tatto Parlor_, which is Jake's dad's name. It's just him, his dad and his older brother, Michael living in an apartment above thier dad's shop. His mom died in a car accedent with his little sister, Emily 10 years ago. Emily was only 4 years old, he was 8 and Michael was 10. I got off the bike, almost falling in the process. "Thanks for the ride." I said just before Jake came out, "Hey, babe what took you so long?" he asks. He sill calls me babe and I really don't care, it doesn't mean anything anyway. Then he looks at my face and sees the dried blood under my nose. He instantly gets concerened and puts his hands on my face tilting my head back, "What the hell happened to you?" he asks. I push his hand away by pulling myself from his grasp, "Nothing." I said, "Like hell thats nothing." he said getting mad. "It's not a big deal." I said exhausted, "Fine." he said then sighed "C'mon lets get inside." he said already walking in. "Thaks again, Butch." I said remembering his presence, "No prob, I don't mean to pry but I thought you 2 were done?" he asked, "Oh we are, were just really close friends. I let him call me babe, I no it doesn't mean anything... anymore." I explained, he nodded understanding "Well, I'll see you around." he said then rode off. I walk in the parlor, taking in the familiar sent of cigarette smoke and beer.


End file.
